Naruto Song Challenge
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that I wrote to music. Rated T just in case.


Naruto Song Challenge #1

A/N: Characters do not belong to me...

Rating: T (to be safe)

* * *

1) Behind Closed Doors (Rise Against)

Naruto glared at Sasuke, his left fist balled up.

"You are such an ass, Sasuke!" yelled the blonde teen as he threw the table separating them aside and ran at the other teen, punching him in the mouth. Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto knocked Sasuke to the ground. Both teens rolled on the carpet, exchanging punches. When they finished, the teens rolled onto their backs, looking at the ceiling and breathing heavily.

"We are so pathetic, Sasuke," chuckled Naruto, "Fighting for no reason."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and squeezed it.

"That was what I was trying to say this whole time, idiot."

* * *

2) Amaranth (Nightwish)

Sakura looked up at Itachi, the rain masking her tears.

"I can't stay, Sakura," whispered the Uchiha, "You know that."

Itachi rested the palm of his hand on Sakura's cheek.

"Let me go with you, Itachi," whispered the young kunoichi, "Please?"

"I can't" said Itachi, removing his hand, "Where I am going, angels fear to tread."

Without another word, Itachi turned his back to Sakura and walked away.

Sakura kneeled before the memorial stone, looking at one name.

Uchiha Itachi.

"I miss you," whispered Sakura softly, clutching a tiny vial in her hand. She looked down at the bottle in her hand. Without saying anything else, Sakura opened the tiny bottle and slowly drank the dark liquid within.

"I'll be alongside you again, Itachi."

Sakura closed her eyes.

I'll be alongside you again…where angels fear to tread…

* * *

3) This is War (Smile Empty Soul)

Kakashi kneeled down on the roof of Hokage Tower, overlooking the village.

War had a way of changing people. The jounin's return was rather bittersweet. Naruto and Sasuke greeted him in the usual manner, expecting him to spar immediately after he entered the village. The rest of their former genin teammates greeted him warmly, all but one person.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Kakashi as he walked down the street. Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of him.

"She hasn't returned from the front lines yet," replied Naruto, "Who knows when she will be back!"

"Or if she will return, idiot," remarked Sasuke, "It is a shame that the Hokage did not send us out. I have a few things to tell those Sound nin."

"SASUKE! DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN!"

While the two young adults argued between themselves, Kakashi looked at them, deep in thought.

I hope you are alright, Sakura. Come home soon….and alive.

* * *

4) Say Goodbye (Theory of a Deadman)

I think that we should see other people, Kakashi.

Those words, those simple words, changed Kakashi as he watched Sakura turn her back to him and walk away.

Over the course of the next two years, the silver headed jounin threw himself into his work. He saw Sakura on several occasions around the village since that night. None of those times, however, did she ever have another person other than her former genin teammates with her.

It was that fateful day that Kakashi had found himself in a field clinic that he realized that he was a fool for allowing Sakura to leave.

"I still love you," whispered Kakashi as Sakura bandaged up his side. Sakura looked up from her work and lightly smiled.

"I still love you too, Kakashi," she whispered in reply. The young kunoichi leaned in and placed a kiss on Kakashi's bare cheek.

"It was hard for me to leave that night, but I am glad that I did," continued the pink haired kunoichi, "It made me realize that saying goodbye is the hardest thing that one can ever do to someone that they love."

* * *

5) No One Gets Left Behind (Five Finger Death Punch)

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, the injuries that his sustained in his battle evident.

"Why do you still get up?" the Kirigakure shinobi smirked, "Why don't you just DIE already!"

The shinobi raced toward the blonde Leaf shinobi, ready to kill. He was, however, blocked by another ninja. A pair of Sharingan glared at the water shinobi.

"Pick on someone your own size," the Uchiha muttered, "Or at least, pick on someone that can fight you!"

The battle between the Uchiha and the water shinobi ended abruptly, with the enemy lying on the ground, dead. Sasuke turned to face an injured Naruto.

"Why, Sasuke? Why did you do that?" muttered Naruto.

"You can't have all the fun," began Sasuke. The Uchiha leaned in and continued.

"Besides, I would be a crappy teammate if I left you behind."

* * *

6) Doomsday (Atreyu)

This was the end. She knew it. She knew all her efforts had been in vain up until this point. As Sakura laid on the ground, she remembered all the times that she was weak. She remembered all the times that her teammates or her sensei had to come and save her.

Here Sakura was, now alone. Her teammates and former sensei were not around to save her this time. She was going to die here.

Where am I?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by the familiar white of a hospital room.

She was alive? How?

"You took a pretty bad beating, Sakura."

Sakura looked to her right and found Kakashi sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"You were nearly dead from the blood loss when we got you here," continued the jounin, "You were lucky. Extremely lucky."

Sakura smiled sheepishly.

There were still angels out there. Sakura was looking directly at one of them.

* * *

7) Riot (Bullet for My Valentine)

Naruto ran the bat through the window, glass shards shattering all over the ground before.

"Shit! What did you just fuckin' do, man?" shouted Kiba. The boys heard an alarm sound.

"Fuck! Run!" screamed Shikamaru. The three teens shattered and went their own separate directions.

As Naruto ran down the street toward his apartment, he was greeted with the sound of sirens in front of him. Standing in front of a parked police cruiser was two tall, dark haired young men. Naruto muttered to himself incoherently when he realized who they were.

The shorter of the officers walked toward Naruto, who held his hand up. The officer smirked.

"If you really wanted a date with me that bad, idiot, you could have just asked," Sasuke spoke as he led Naruto to the back of the cruiser.

"Why go the traditional route, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, "You know how I like to make a scene!"

"How does tomorrow night sound to you?" continued Sasuke as Naruto got inside the cruiser, "I'm off tomorrow night."

"Sounds good, and can you wear your uniform? I think I have some trouble to get into then."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, leaned in, and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Sure. I guess I can."


End file.
